


A Taste of You

by Lunatical



Series: Of Vampires and Werewolves [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Tony Stark, How Do I Tag, I couldn't help myself, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Porn with Feelings, Soul Bond, Vampires, Werewolves, this is literally 50/50 fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/pseuds/Lunatical
Summary: My mate. The words sent a rush of heat through Bucky, making his wolf growl with pleasure. Tony’s hands were drawing patterns onto his arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.“I think,” Tony said after a moment, placing his hands on Bucky’s hips, “that you are wearing too many clothes.”(or: the one where they finally bond)





	A Taste of You

_ “There is a strong metaphysical aspect to two werewolves’ mating or pair-bonding. Wolves create a formal pair-bond via a series of processes and ceremonies that are a combination of natural instinct, metaphysical connections and ritualistic traditions.  This is due to the necessity of providing stability within the Pack—otherwise, every time a mated female went into estrus, her male-” _

Pinching his nose, Tony closed the tab with a sigh. He had been trying to research werewolves and pair-bonding for the better part of four hours, and he was about  _ this close _ to throwing his tablet at the wall.

The few scientific articles he had found mostly focused on the biological process of mating, which were interesting but not useful in any way. Knowing how ruts and heats influenced the chance of pregnancies, or how mating bonds between werewolves were the result of the combination of the endorphins, fluids and hormones that were released after “The First Bite”, as it had been described, did nothing to help the vampire get an idea of what would happen when  _ he _ bonded with a werewolf.

The few references to bonding with different species had been… interesting to read. Some people still believed that mating bonds between ‘wolves and non-wolves were unnatural and “fake”, choosing to completely ignore the fact that werewolves could  _ smell _ their true mates and that countless of those true mates weren’t werewolves themselves. Tony and Bucky were the perfect demonstration of it.

Vampires had never been mentioned in the countless publications he had read.

After giving up on scientific research, he had stumbled upon a myriad of “how to prepare for your first mating” articles, which were clearly aimed at werewolves. Again, those had provided little information on interspecies bonding, but they had given him a good idea of what the process was going to be like, at least for Bucky.

In a last, desperate attempt, he had tried to look among the more…  _ amateur _ blogs out there.

Not a good decision.

The number of drawings of “werewolf couples” where the female was pretty much a wolf-headed woman with gigantic boobs had been unexpected. Those blogs seemed obsessed with proper mating rituals, to the point of fetishizing them, and still always underlined that the only true “bonded pairs” were between an Alpha male and an Alpha female werewolf, and pretty much condemned anything else.

Most modern werewolves rarely had traditional packs anyways: the segregation between species was almost non-existent, with only a few individuals remaining stuck in their old ways. Tony knew of very few werewolves that still lived only in structured, hierarchical packs, just as he knew of very few vampires that still lived in covens.

Yet still, he couldn’t find anything online to get a better idea of what their bonding would be like.

Looking up “vampire-werewolf couple” had mostly brought up badly written articles condemning them, some awfully made porn, and a few blogs defending their rights. The miniscule amount of historical accounts of long term were-vamp couples were either swept under the rug or defined as “platonic”.

Tony’s hope had been revived when he stumbled upon a forum where a vampire in his same situation had asked for advice, but the three replies that he had gotten were rude, condescending and straight up upsetting. Apparently, finding a true-mated pair composed of a werewolf and a vampire was extremely rare.

Rubbing his eyes, he finally gave up and turned off the tablet.

He didn’t know why he was so anxious about mating with Bucky. Those last few weeks had been, frankly, the happiest of Tony’s life. Their relationship had progressed from friends to lovers so naturally that they almost didn’t notice a difference.

Well, other than the incredible, heart-stopping, near orgasm-worthy makeout sessions that he and Bucky had taken part in. Those were probably the reason why the earth spun and the sun shined, because Tony didn’t know how he could have lived without them in his life.

Maybe that’s why he was so nervous, he mused. He was happier than he had ever been and the idea of somehow fucking it up was just too much for him to handle.

After all, he and Bucky were still figuring each other out, as any new couple does at the beginning of the relationship, and they had already encountered some…  _ clashes _ in their biologies.

Bucky had a thing about scenting him, which apparently involved a lot of neck nuzzling, and as much as Tony rationally knew that Bucky was safe his first instinct at having a werewolf near his neck was still to freeze. Therefore, Bucky always had to take things slow, moving carefully towards Tony’s neck by placing soft kisses and kitten licks across his cheeks, the underside of his jaw, and then slowly making his way down.

Which, well, Tony wasn’t complaining about that.

But then one day Bucky had asked Tony to scent him back, and that had been a terrible test on self-control, because Bucky tasted delicious. Tony could feel Bucky’s blood thrumming under his lips when he kissed his neck, and the desire to sink his fangs in had almost been too much.

Tony had to wrench himself back so hard that he almost tumbled off of Bucky’s lap, the soldier’s fast reflexes the only thing that saved him from falling on his ass. They got a good laugh out of it, in the end, and after that Tony made sure to always feed before getting anywhere near Bucky’s veins.

But what if their biologies  _ were _ too different? What if their bond wouldn’t be enough for Bucky? He could have so much more from another werewolf: a deeper connection, easier bonding, hell, another werewolf could give him pups. Bucky could have a family.

And instead of all of that, Bucky and his wolf chose him. Tony Stark. A  _ vampire _ .

Tony stood up, suddenly restless, glancing at the clock and worrying his lips. It was almost 9pm, and Bucky was supposed to arrive at Tony’s room in about half an hour. They had decided on tonight to bond, scheduling a couple of days just for the two of them: apparently, newly bonded couples were inseparable for at least a day after bonding, and with their lifestyles, they had to make sure that they would be unbothered. The Avengers knew not to call them for the next 48 hours, and Pepper had cleared Tony’s schedule for SI so that they could focus on their mating without other worries.

Tony still couldn’t believe that he’d be bonded to Bucky in less than a few hours. True mates for werewolves were pretty much the equivalent of spouses, and while Tony knew that even true mates didn’t always work, it still felt like a lot of pressure.

He could feel the anxiety start to crawl up, and took a couple of deep breaths to get it under control. He had been trying to work on his self-destructive tendencies, as Pepper had so lovingly called them, and Bucky had been a great incentive to try and get better.

There was only one thing that Tony could think to do. If Bucky was willing to mate with him, Tony was going to blow his goddamn mind: that way, if things didn’t work out between them, he was at least going to be unforgettable.

Nodding to himself, Tony got up and got to work.

***

Bucky was so excited that he honestly thought he was going to vibrate out of his skin.

He and Tony were going to bond. After three weeks of waiting they were finally going to do it, and he couldn’t wait. They had been taking things slow, him and Tony, while simultaneously not taking them slow at all.

They couldn’t have actual, penetrative sex without bonding, but that hadn’t stopped either of them. Tony had dropped to his knees after their first date (a simple lunch at one of their favorite restaurants) as soon as they had gotten to the penthouse. Bucky had lasted an embarrassingly short amount of time: having Tony’s mouth on him made him lose his mind even with a simple kiss, and well… he didn’t think his oral fixation was going away anytime soon.

He had repaid the favor by picking Tony up and jerking him off against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head with his metal arm and jerking him off with the other before switching. Tony had lasted approximately 15 seconds once the metal hand touched his dick, so Bucky counted that as a win.

Nevertheless, they  _ had _ been taking things slow. They hadn’t dared cross any major boundaries before bonding. They hadn’t shared a bed, something that they had done even as friends, because Bucky wasn’t sure that he could resist sleeping next to his mate for an entire night without  _ actually _ sleeping with him. Tony had never bitten Bucky, even though the wolf had offered it, choosing to wait on that as well.

Overall, other than the great orgasms and the  _ amazing _ makeout sessions, their relationship had been fairly chaste up to that point. But they had been together for almost three weeks, and the truth was that Bucky was happier than he had ever been, and Tony was too. So they decided to bond.

Bucky had been raised his whole life with tales of pair-bonds and true mates, he had seen first-hand how mated werewolves felt about their mates. Bonding with a true mate was the closest thing to soulmates that existed in the real world.

He was going to be bonded to Tony.

He couldn’t wait.

***

“Hey, doll,” Bucky called, stepping out of the elevator. He looked around Tony’s floor, trying to spot his boyfriend, when a voice yelled from the bedroom.

“In here, hot stuff!”

Making his way towards the room, Bucky took a sniff of the air. Anxiety and coffee, mixed with a hint of excitement. It seemed that Tony was as wound up as he was. Stepping into the bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks at the scene that greeted him.

The room was illuminated by a warm pink light, giving it an air of intimacy that was only accentuated by the dozens of candles scattered on top of the furniture. There were a few roses on the bedside table, their smell barely noticeable when compared to Tony’s delicious scent, and a few of their petals were thrown across the bed, which looked like it was covered in silky blankets. Blinking rapidly, Bucky’s eyes immediately looked for Tony, finding him leaned against the doorway to his closet. He was wearing a robe, closed just enough to keep his modesty while showing the delicious lines of his neck and chest, and holding two glasses of champagne.

When he saw Bucky looking at him he smiled and made his way over, handing him a flute and clinking it against his own.

“So, what do you think?”

Bucky stared at him for a second, taking in the sight before him, and then started to laugh. He stepped closer, winding an arm across Tony’s back, and leaned down to peck his lips.

“I think,” he said, drawing back just enough to let his lips brush over Tony’s, “that you’re a show-off, and that I’m going to  _ devour _ you.”

Tony hummed, pleased, and leaned up on his toes to kiss him properly. He tasted like champagne, Bucky noted, licking at his lips and running his tongue across Tony’s.

They moved apart a little, walking further inside the room. Tony’s eyes were sparkling, his mouth stretching into a grin that showed his fangs, and Bucky loved him so much he could barely breathe. He took a sip of champagne, placing the glass on the bedside table when he reached it, before pulling Tony into a hug. He let his arms rest on Tony’s hips, drawing him close and kissing him again. Tony fumbled with his own glass, blindly trying to put it down as well, and immediately threw his arms behind Bucky’s neck once his hands were free. The kiss quickly turned dirty, their tongues and teeth clashing and biting at each other.

With a growl, Bucky picked Tony up and threw him onto the bed, stopping long enough to get rid of his shoes before climbing on top of him.

Running his hands up Tony’s bare legs, he placed a kiss on the inside of his knee.

“You-” he said, punctuating each word with a kiss, “are- an absolute- delight.” He finished, lightly biting at Tony’s thigh.

Tony laughed, a little bit breathless. “Well, what can I say? I wanted to impress my beautiful mate.”

_ My mate _ . The words sent a rush of heat through Bucky, making his wolf growl with pleasure. Tony’s hands were drawing patterns onto his arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“I think,” Tony said after a moment, placing his hands on Bucky’s hips, “that you are wearing too many clothes.”

Bucky huffed, quickly sitting up to peel off his t-shirt before plopping back down again, scooting further up between Tony’s open legs.

He leaned down for a kiss, and they stayed like that for a while, making out and barely grinding against each other. They stopped long enough to get rid of Bucky’s pants and underwear and to take off Tony’s robe, and then they picked up where they left off, hands and mouths exploring leisurely.

Bucky got lost in the sensation of being surrounded by Tony, by the feel of his body under him, his smell, his taste, his touch. He felt so warm, loose and happy, his wolf sending a constant rumble of approval through his brain. When they leaned back for some air, they were both breathing hard and Tony’s lips looked beautifully debauched. His eyes were blown black, the pupils so wide that they almost covered his brown irises.

He was the most gorgeous creature Bucky had ever seen.

With a surge of desperation, Bucky leaned down again, crashing their mouths together. The energy immediately shifted, turning more passionate and heated. With a moan Tony ground his hips up, letting his dick brush against Bucky’s and making them both moan in unison.

“Turn around,” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear, playfully nipping at his earlobe. Tony complied with a groan as Bucky started rummaging through the bedside table in search of some lube. Having his mate’s body writhing under him was making it hard to concentrate, his wolf pushing to gain control and finally claim what was his. Bucky’s fingers finally found the bottle and he snatched it with a growl, rushing to pop it open and squirting a generous amount on his fingers.

Tony was breathing heavily, alternating between grinding on the bed and pushing his ass against Bucky’s erection, his hands fisted on the sheets. As soon as he felt Bucky’s fingertips trace his entrance he arched his back, presenting himself in a decent approximation of a werewolf’s mating stance.

Bucky hummed, somewhere between amused and ridiculously turned on, and slid the tip of his index finger inside Tony’s hole.

“Did you research werewolves’ mating habits?” he asked, wiggling his digit around and enjoying Tony’s groan of pleasure.

“Yes. Yes, I did, because I wanted to make this good for you. Now, will you just shut up and fu-AH!” Tony was cut off with a gasp as Bucky slid the rest of his finger inside with a decisive thrust. His muscles tightened up reflexively and he moaned, trying to work the digit deeper still. Despite the discomfort, one finger wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him, even though it had been a while since the last time he had done this.

After giving him a few seconds, Bucky finally took mercy on him and began to properly move inside him, his finger working his way in and out of Tony’s hole, testing the muscles and teasing at the rim. It only took a few minutes for Tony to relax enough to take a second finger as well, moaning loudly when Bucky began to scissor them.

Bucky almost lost track of time as he kept moving his hand inside of Tony, working his way up until four of his fingers were sliding in and out of Tony’s hole without any resistance.

Tony had been reduced to a whimpering mess around the third digit, the only sounds coming out of him being moans and gasps while his hips kept rolling almost unconsciously, fucking himself on Bucky’s fingers with abandon.

Bucky’s dick was so hard it was almost painful, but he had to make sure that Tony was ready to take him. He wasn’t sure if he was going to knot, but that  _ should _ happen in a successful mating, and Bucky wanted Tony to be as comfortable as he could.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up, firmly gripping the base of his dick to keep himself from coming as soon as he touched his dick. God, he was so turned on he felt like he was about to burst, and he still hadn’t even gotten inside that sweet ass yet.

His wolf was quieter now, but Bucky knew that as soon as he started to fuck Tony he would lose control: he was barely holding himself back already.

Finally ready, he shuffled up the bed and covered Tony’s body with his own. He lined himself up and started to push in, but stopped immediately when Tony tensed up.

“Wait, wait, can I- I want to see you, can we- on my back?”

Bucky shushed him softly, rubbing his back a little, and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“You’ll be more comfortable like this, if I knot you.”

That seemed to shock a moan out of Tony, who shoved his face in his pillow and swore loudly. He still shook his head.

“I don’t care,” he said, the words muffled by the pillow and barely decipherable.

“Ok, sweetheart.” Bucky kissed his shoulder again before easing up enough to let Tony roll over.

When he did, he immediately tugged Bucky down again, sliding his arms and legs around him in a strong hug. He hid his face in the juncture of Bucky’s neck and shoulder, nosing at the scars around the metal arm.

Concerned, Bucky returned the embrace and nuzzled Tony’s hair. With a kiss on his temple, he asked, “What’s wrong, honey?”

Tony quickly shook his head, still not letting go of him. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just… too much. I really want this. I want  _ you _ .”

He finally leaned back, catching Bucky’s mouth in a heated kiss. He nipped at his lips with his fangs until he drew blood, and then licked it up with a moan. When he opened his eyes again, his pupils were blown, and there was the barest hint of red creeping through his irises. He slid a hand in Bucky’s hair and jerked his head back a little, just enough to hear him gasp.

“Fuck me,  _ Alpha _ .”

And Bucky was gone.

He growled, forcefully grabbing Tony’s hips and slamming inside him in one thrust. Tony’s breath was punched out of him, his back arching in a beautiful curve as he threw back his head in a silent scream. His hands scrambled to find something to hold on to, eventually ending up on Bucky’s shoulders and digging in with enough force to bruise.

Bucky growled again, a deep, primitive sound, and went back to biting Tony’s neck while he waited for him to adjust. Tony took a few deep breaths and forced himself to relax, waiting for the discomfort to disappear.

As soon as he stopped feeling like he was going to be split in two, Tony tentatively rolled his hips, hissing when it made Bucky thrust into him.

“Go on, go on, move! I’m fine.”

As soon as he had the green light, Bucky withdrew until his dick was almost all the way out before slamming inside again. Tony moaned, scratching his fingers down Bucky’s back as the werewolf set a punishing pace.

His thrusts were brutal, knocking the breath out of Tony again and again until all he could do was hold on for dear life and enjoy the ride. Bucky’s hands were gripping his hips so tightly that Tony was sure he was going to be walking around for days with bruises, and the thought of being marked and claimed so thoroughly by his mate made his dick twitch so hard it slapped against his stomach.

Bucky kept pounding into him, his teeth biting Tony’s shoulder as hard as he could without breaking the skin, and when he brushed Tony’s prostate after a particularly strong thrust he changed the angle, moving around a bit until he hit it every time and Tony was constantly moaning under him.

Bucky managed to keep his rhythm for a while, but soon enough he started to falter, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic the closer he got to orgasm.

Tony was right there with him. He fisted a hand in Bucky’s hair and wrenched him back away from his neck. Bucky’s moan was obscenely loud, and somewhere under the mind-blowing pleasure Tony made a mental note,  _ Bucky has a hair-pulling kink _ .

Using his grip on his hair Tony pulled Bucky down for a kiss, swallowing his increasingly desperate whines while his other hand trailed down to fist his own cock.

“I’m so close,” he gasped, hand flying over his dick. “Come on, Bucky, knot me up, make me your mate,  _ yours, _ I’m yours, please- ah, I’m going to-”

He whined, his whole body tensing up as he kept stroking his dick, and Bucky  _ howled _ in pleasure as he thrust once, twice, three more times before slamming inside him once and for all and sinking his teeth in the juncture between Tony’s neck and shoulder.

Tony threw his head back and screamed as his orgasm tore through him, feeling pleasure burning through his veins as Bucky’s knot started to inflate. Bucky was still biting him, and it hurt in the best way possible, the pain pulsating hotly and spreading to his whole body. There was something warm settling inside of him, like a blanket covering his mind, and burning-white pleasure coursing through him, like a never-ending orgasm.

Tony was shaking, caught in the swirl of pleasure-pain, when Bucky tore himself away with a gasp and croaked out, “Bite me.”

Tony’s fangs were on the werewolf’s neck before he could even process the words, finding his jugular in an instant and sinking in with no hesitation.

As soon as Bucky’s blood hit his tongue, Tony’s world exploded into color. The heat in his veins from before erupted into a myriad of feelings: pain, pleasure, happiness, arousal,  _ love _ . The bite mark on his neck was pulsating in sync with both Bucky’s knot and the blood gushing in his mouth, and the feeling of pleasure kept becoming brighter and brighter until he had to tear his head back with a wrench, dizzy with it.

Bucky slumped down on him, and the swirl of emotions coursing through Tony gradually quieted down until all he could feel was a warm sense of contentedness.

Almost absent-mindedly, he started to lick at Bucky’s neck, both because his blood was delicious and because vampire’s saliva would help with closing the wounds, but stopped when he felt a sudden spark of arousal.

With a jolt, Tony realized that he could  _ feel _ Bucky. He could feel him not only inside him (and holy hell, was his knot big) but he was almost in his soul, a sort of presence around him that kept sending him little tastes of emotions.

He couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face, giddy with the realization that they had finally bonded, and he felt Bucky’s amusement through the bond when he started to laugh.

Tony grinned, almost star-struck. “This is… this is so much more than what I expected.”

He remembered how scared and anxious he had been just a few hours prior, and immediately felt like an idiot. He couldn’t even describe how incredibly  _ peaceful  _ he felt thanks to the bond. Bucky’s presence was surrounding him so thoroughly that he couldn’t imagine ever feeling cold or unsettled ever again. It was exhilarating.

Bucky hummed, nuzzling Tony’s neck and licking at the bite mark he had left there, smirking when it sent a current of heat over their bond.

Bucky could feel the bond thrumming between them, almost like a pack bond, but a thousand times stronger. He could feel Tony’s emotions, hear his thoughts bouncing through the bond, and his own feelings were being mirrored back and forth between them.

He sighed, basking in the afterglow, and settled more comfortably to avoid pulling on his knot that was still tying them together.

“The bond should settle in a while,” he explained, “so it won’t be this loud all of the time. How much of this are you feeling?”

Tony’s face scrunched up in thought. “I don’t think I feel you as much as you feel me. There’s this warm sensation inside me that keeps sending me little bits of emotions, and I kind of feel your presence in my head. It’s like I’m hearing you talk from a different room, but with your feelings instead of your voice.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, pleased with the answer, “sounds about right. I think we actually did it.”

He sent a spark of excitement over the bond, giggling when Tony’s “yay!” echoed through his head.

Leaning up carefully, he tested the knot, groaning when it didn’t give.

“Looks like we’re stuck for a while longer. Did I hurt you anywhere? I wasn’t all too gentle with you.”

Tony snorted and placed a hand on Bucky’s head, scratching lightly and enjoying the feedback loop of pleasure flashing through the bond. “You didn’t. How’s the bite? Did I take too much blood?”

“Nope,” Bucky said, popping the ‘p’, “it was really hot, actually. I think I might have a kink.”

That startled a laugh out of Tony, who leaned up for a kiss. He held Bucky’s face in his hands.

“It was perfect, love. You were perfect.”

Bucky smiled and placed a soft kiss on Tony’s temple.

_ My mate _ , he thought, and felt it repeated back to him through the bond.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my first ever attempt at writing smut... I hope it doesn't disappoint!  
> A big thank you to only_more_love and Espresso-Patronum for being two awesome betas, and also thank you @FreyaS for being horny on main for this fic (ily you're the best cheerleader ever)
> 
> The next fic I have planned for this series will be focused on our boys' backstories, but I honestly don't know when I'll manage to write it (I'm an engineering student pls bear with me), so apologies in advance.
> 
> I love you all! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://lunaticalwriter.tumblr.com/).  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
